Padres problemáticos
by Kotorii-Chan
Summary: Qué pasá cuando Shikamaru e Ino quieren llevarse a sus padres a casa, pero ellos se encuentran tan ebrios que empiezan a decir tonterías? Afirmar que su destino era estar juntos era algo totalmente absurdo, cierto? Por qué Ino reaccionaba así?


**Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a mi sino al autor de Naruto. **

**Lamento mucho la demora, aquí les presento un nuevo fic de esta colección **_**Mandamientos ShikaIno. **_

_**Espero que lo disfruten. **_

_**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODAS!**_

_**Les mando un fuerte abrazo y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic y dejar sus reviews.**_

* * *

**Padres problemáticos**

—Por última vez viejo, no tengo ganas de ser tu niñera; vámonos a casa antes de que mamá se enoje —dijo Shikamaru. Pero su padre lo ignoró y continúo bebiendo como si nada, junto a Inoichi y Choza, sus viejos amigos.

No era novedad encontrar al viejo Ino-Shika-Cho festejando por cualquier motivo, así como tampoco era nuevo que Shikamaru intentara negociar con su padre para regresar a casa. El joven Nara no podía sentirse más harto de los empeños de su irresponsable padre. ¿Acaso a su padre le gustaba irritar a su esposa? ¿Le gustaban los regaños y los gritos? ¿Desde cuándo era tan masoquista? Tal vez su viejo siempre lo había sido sino ¿Por qué demonios se caso con una mujer tan estricta y problemática como su madre?

«_ Porque hay días en que tu madre tiene una sonrisa en su rostro_ » recordó. «_ ¡Qué idiotez! _» concluyó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Miró la hora. Ya pasaban de las doce de la noche.

—Papá, mamá se va a poner furiosa cuando lleguemos. Y más en el estado en el que estás—dijo viendo su notable ebriedad. Shikaku tenía la cara colorada hasta las orejas. Él y sus amigos se miraban indudablemente festejando.

— ¡Oye, muchacho! ¡No seas tan quejoso y ven a brindar con nosotros! Después de todo ya tienes edad para eso ¿Cierto? —Le invitó Chouza con alegría.

«_ Sí, claro. Para que de paso mi problemática madre me estrangule a mi también _» pensó con sarcasmo ante la invitación del padre de su mejor amigo.

—No, gracias.

— ¡Vamos, hijo! ¡No seas problemático! —le dijo Shikaku.

«_ Mira quien lo dice…viejo borracho _»

—Suficiente. Me voy a casa. Y si mamá te mata a golpes, no será mi problema.

Shikamaru iba de salida cuando se encontró con su amiga de la infancia, Ino Yamanaka.

— ¡Shikamaru! ¡Hola! —le dijo con alegría de verlo.

—Hola, Ino—le contestó con tranquilidad haciendo un saludo con la mano —. ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó ella.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que lo mismo que tú. Vine a llevar a mi problemático viejo a casa. Pero la verdad ya estoy harto, me rindo— Se encogió de hombros antes de agregar con seriedad—Por cierto Ino…no creo que debas estar en un lugar como este. Mejor olvídate de estos viejos problemáticos y regresa a casa.

No era extraño que en un sitio así hubiera muchos tipos con demasiado alcohol circulando por sus venas. Por lo tanto una joven como Ino era el equivalente a caperucita roja entrando a la boca del lobo.

— ¿Insinúas que no puedo cuidar de mi misma? —dijo ella ofendida —. ¡Se te olvida que yo también soy una chunnin!

Shikamaru levantó una ceja fastidiando ante le absurda acusación.

—Yo no dije eso. Solo creo que este lugar no es apropiado para ti. Pero tómalo como quieras, mujer problemática.

«_Ni por qué me preocupo por ella_»

No llevaba ni dos pasos fuera de la puerta cuando sintió las manos de Ino sujetándolo por el brazo.

— ¡Espera, Shikamaru!

— ¿Qué pasa, problemática?

«_ Y ahora ¿Qué querrá esta mujer problemática?_» se dijo con desconfianza.

—Intentémoslo los dos juntos. Yo creo que si vamos ambos y les hacemos entrar en razón, nos van a escuchar y regresaran a casa.

Shikamaru mostró incredulidad.

— ¡Por favor, Ino! No me hagas reír. Tú sabes cómo se ponen nuestros padres cuando beben. No hay quien los haga entrar en razón. No creo que el que seamos dos haga mucha diferencia—le dijo escéptico.

— ¡Vamos! No sabemos si resultará, a menos que lo intentemos.

—Pero Ino…

— ¡No seas perezoso!

Se colocó a espaldas del chico y lo tomó por los hombros para volver a empujarlo de nuevo adentro del local, siguió insistiendo hasta llegar a donde se encontraba la primera generación Ino-Shika-Cho.

Los mayores ni notaron la presencia de los jóvenes, siguieron riendo como tontos ebrios.

—Inténtalo, Shika.

El chico suspiró resignado. Dio unos pasos más cerca de su padre y lo intentó de nuevo.

—Oye papá, ya es tarde…vamos a casa— dijo indiferente. Realmente negociar con su padre lo tenía agotado.

Shikaku siguió impasible.

—Vamos, Shikaku-san—intervino Ino—. Su hijo tiene razón, ya es muy tarde y todos debemos regresar a casa.

El padre de Shikamaru fijo su vista en la chica. Entreabrió los ojos como si hubiera hablado una desconocida.

—Oye Shikamaru…

—Dime viejo, ¿Qué quieres?

Miró a su hijo y a la chica antes de preguntar con la cara roja de euforia:

—Hijo… ¿Quién es esta…hip… bonita jovencita…hip… que te acompaña?—le preguntó su padre en tono burlón—. ¿Acaso…hip… es… tú….?

— ¡Solo somos amigos! —contestaron al mismo tiempo. Por alguna razón aquella insinuación los perturbo demasiado a ambos. En especial a sus corazones.

Ante esto, el joven Nara giró la cara, notablemente incomodo. Le dio un vistazo al rostro de Ino, quien lucía tan sorprendida y molesta por la indirecta que sus mejillas se volvieron rojas.

—Su nombre es Ino, papá. La conoces desde que somos pequeños—le contestó Shikamaru con aburrimiento… Ignorando los fuertes latidos que se sentían en su pecho.

— ¡Oh!—dijo Shikaku, quien aún mantenía esa sonrisa burlona que su hijo encontraba problemáticamente retorcida.

Sin duda alguna, tenía un presentimiento extraño. Nada bueno podía venir de las tonterías de su viejo borracho.

—Es hija de tu amigo Inoichi—le comentó señalando al señor—Ese quien está sentado junto a ti, del clan Yamanaka.

—Ya veo—dijo Shikaku pensativo.

—Como si no lo supieras—le señaló disgustado—. Ustedes han sido viejos amigos desde hace años. Por si fuera poco…Ino y yo solo nacimos con un día de diferencia ¿Qué no lo recuerdas? Viejo sí que te has pasado de sake.

Es verdad Shikaku-san. Dile papá, anda dile.

Inoichi giro hacia su hija. Por los señales de su rostro y cuerpo, no estaba menos ebrio que el padre del joven Nara.

—Sí, es verdad...hip…. Es mi hija—le explicó a su amigo.

—Ahhh—musito pensativo. Luego su sonrisa retorcida aumento.

Shikamaru lo miro con recelo.

— Shikamaru, ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? —le preguntó su padre.

— ¿Qué?

Shikaku se levantó de su asiento y le pasó el brazo a su hijo por los hombros.

— ¡Felicidades Shikamaru! ¡Ya tienes prometida!

— ¿QUÉ? —gritaron ambos.

Shikaku asintió con la cabeza. Volteó a encontrarse con el rostro de su viejo amigo.

— ¿Qué dices, Inoichi?

El papá de Ino levantó el pulgar en señal aprobatoria y se dirigió a su hija: —Ya lo escuchaste tú también, Ino—dijo Inoichi levantando un vaso de sake al aire. Luego brindo con Chouza mientras el líder Akimichi decía: —Me imagino que Choji será el padrino de la boda.

Luego de un par más de tragos más los ojos de Inoichi se llenaron de agua salada. No tardó en sollozar y mirar a su hija como si se despidiera de ella para siempre.

—Mi hija… ¡Por Dios! ¡Se ha convertido en una mujer! —Decía el líder del clan Yamanaka entre lágrimas y luego agregó con la voz más melancólica que pudo haber imaginado: — Desde que naciste, siempre supe…hip…que este día llegaría.

—Ambos lo sabíamos…hip…sabíamos que no era casualidad que…hip… Ino naciera un día después de tú—completó Shikaku al ver que su amigo no era capaz de seguir hablando por lo afligido que se encontraba—Era su destino estar juntos…hip.

«_ Tonterías_» pensó. Si bien el razonamiento y la lógica estaban de sobra en su cabeza, no tenía espacio alguno para tener fe en cosas como el _Destino._

Inoichi se llevó el brazo a los ojos y con la tela de la ropa limpiaba los ríos que caían por sus ojos— Por favor Shikamaru……cuídala muy bien. Ella es mi tesoro…hip…. Es mi flor más preciosa—luego apoyaba con los brazos la cabeza sobre la mesa, en señal de derrota antes de seguir sollozando—. Pero… ¡SI LA HACES SUFRIR, TE MATO! ¿ME OISTE? —lo amenazó con furia demoniaca.

Parecía que el papá de Ino había sacando tales fuerzas de su pena.

—Deben de pensar en lo que van a ofrecer en el banquete de la boda—sugirió el padre de Choji para calmar el ambiente.

Mientras Inoichi tomaba una servilleta de la mesa y se sonaba la colorada nariz, Chouza le daba palmadas amistosas para animarlo.

—Cálmate, viejo amigo. ¿Quién mejor que mi muchacho para cuidar de tu preciosa hija? —decía Shikaku victorioso.

Shikamaru se sintió tan abrumado que rogo para que se abriera una grieta en el piso y se llevara a su problemático padre. Se llegó a preguntar ¿Acaso el sospechaba de sus verdaderos sentimientos por Ino?

Simplemente no era posible.

Su papá jamás le había insinuado nada…hasta ese momento.

— ¡TODOS ESTAN DICIENDO TONTERIAS! ¡YA CALLATE PAPÁ!— gritó Ino muy sobresaltada con los puños tomando fuertemente la orilla de su falda.

Shikamaru dirigió sus ojos a Ino. Ella tenía los ojos vidriosos y sus dulces mejillas más sonrojadas de lo que él hubiera imaginado. Es que acaso…Ella lucía… ¿Apenada? …Eso era ridículo.

Una mujer tan problemática y orgullosa no se afligiría por cosas así.

—No te lo tomes tan apecho, son boberías de viejos borrachos—le dijo Shikamaru a la rubia. Él sabría que aunque fuera el ultimo shinobi en todo Konoha…o en toda la eternidad, Ino jamás volvería a verlo para otra cosa que no fuera a regañarlo. Habían sido amigos por demasiado tiempo. La conocía de sobra, y ella nunca pondría los ojos en él. Todas sus miradas de amor estaban reservadas para chicos más geniales que él. Chicos como Uchiha o Sai, chicos populares y dignos de ella. Aunque en el fondo, en la esquina más recóndita de su alma, muriera por solo un dulce beso que proviniera de los labios de Ino, sabía que era tan posible como sacarse la lotería. Con probabilidades tan escasas que ni siquiera se molestaba en intentarlo.

—Relájate, mujer problemática.

Ino se le quedó mirando moviéndose con tanta energía como las piedras.

Shikamaru reafirmó que definitivamente, aunque su vida dependiera de eso, jamás entendería a las mujeres.

—En serio no es para tanto—insistió—. Además ¿De qué manera podría fijarme en una mujer tan problemática como tú? —bromeó en tono sarcástico y levantando las manos indicando despreocupación.

Esperó la contestación encolerizada de Ino con los ojos cerrados y las manos en el aire. Pero nunca paso.

La cara de Ino no reflejaba rabia alguna.

A su vez, esa expresión reflejaba todo lo contrario a la dicha. Era desilusión en su estado más puro.

«_ Mujer problemática._»

Shikamaru pensó que Ino estaba sobreactuando. Ni que le hubieran dicho una broma cruel. Su reacción era digna de creer que hubieran partido el alma. Como si una bailarina danzara frente a un lisiado.

Se regaño por tener tales pensamientos, liberándose de toda culpa, pero cuando la escuchó decir: —Tú no sabes nada. ¡No eres más vago bueno para nada! —se dio cuenta de su error.

Luego ella salió del lugar enfurecida.

Y lo más prudente que Shikamaru pudo hacer fue seguirla antes de que Inoichi se levantara a asesinarlo.

Camino una vez hacia la entrada del local. Ino no se miraba por los alrededores así que avanzó un par de cuadras.

— ¡Ino! ¡Ino! —La llamó sin respuesta— « ¿Dónde demonios se metió esa mujer problemática? »

— ¡Aléjate de mí! —gritó Ino. Él no tardó en reconocer la voz de la chica y visualizar de donde provenía.

Shikamaru giró hacia donde se escuchaba la voz de Ino. Ino estaba en un callejón, parecía que había estado llorando porque aún se limpiaba las gotas de su cara. La chica estaba siendo fastidiada por un par de hombres en un estado de ebriedad tan profundo que no hubieran reconocían a la muerte aunque los saludara.

—Vamos preciosa—le decía con lujuria uno de ellos—. Ven a divertirte con nosotros—en sus facciones pervertidas se podía ver todas las cosas « divertidas» que pensaba proponerle a Ino.

— ¡Ah! —dijo ella cuando sintió que el otro tipo toco su trasero. Ino se sintió realmente asqueada después de eso.

—Vaya que esta buena esta chica—dijo el hombre después de sentir la carne de esa parte del cuerpo de la preciosa chica, quedo bastante entusiasmado. Tanto que tenía que limpiarse la saliva que salía de su boca.

Ino harta de todas las cosas desagradables que le habían pasado esa noche, levantó los puños dispuesta a vengarse con todas sus fuerzas de aquellos hombres que se querían propasar con ella. Pero el puño de Shikamaru fue más rápido. El golpe fue tan fuerte que le tumbó un par de dientes al tipo que se había atrevido a tocarla de manera inapropiada.

Shikamaru se dio la vuelta y le dio una fuerte patada al otro hombre. No le había costado gran trabajo tumbar a aquellos sujetos sin embargo no pudo evitar susurrar: —Que problemático.

Su viejo compañera de equipo se quedo atónita mientras Shikamaru tomó un respiro hondo antes de mirar a Ino a la cara. Él le sonrió con debilidad indicándole que todo estaba bien.

— ¡Oye tú, bastardo! —le dijo el hombre al que había pateado mientras se ponía de pie.

— ¡No! ¡Escúchame tú a mí! —le aclaró el joven Nara. Shikamaru se colocó a lado de Ino y pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la chica— ¡No vuelvas a poner tus manos en _mi _chica! —dijo poniendo mucho énfasis en la última parte de la oración.

— ¡¿Qué?! —preguntó Ino.

—Shhh…sigue el juego—le indicó susurrándole en el oído.

Ino no tardó en entender la estrategia del joven Nara.

— ¿Cómo dijiste? —cuestionó el segundo acosador.

Shikamaru colocó su otro brazo acompañando al primero sobre los delicados hombros de Ino. La atrajo hacia él con mayor intensidad. Ino sintió su espalda caliente, su cabeza le daba vueltas como si hubiera sido arrastrada a otro mundo y el corazón inició latidos tan fuertes como si estuviese escapando de la explosión de una bomba. Incluso fue capaz, de sentir mariposas aleteando por todo su interior, como lo que se describen en las novelas románticas. Se sintió como una tonta enamorada, sin que Shikamaru se diera cuenta. Pero se sentía feliz.

— ¡Ya me oyeron! ¡No vuelvan a poner sus sucias manos en _mi_ chica!

Las facciones de Shikamaru por lo general reflejaban su carácter pasivo y despreocupado, pero en ese momento era tan amenazador como un asesino.

El ebrio que se encontraba de pie ayudo a su compañero a levantarse y cuando ambos estuvieron de pie dijo: — ¡Bah, vámonos tiene novio!

Y como ratas en un barco que se va a hundir, huyeron del escenario.

Shikamaru suspiro aliviado.

—Ino ¿Estás bien?

—Sí—contestó ella aún en sus brazos.

—Menos mal…

— ¿Shika?

—Gracias—le dijo con ternura.

—Tsk. No es nada,

—De verdad te estoy muy agradecida.

—No es nada. En serio. Sujetos como esos cuando se embriagan acosan a la primera chica bonita que miran sola.

— ¿Tú crees eso, Shika? —preguntó Ino conmovida.

—Claro que si, el alcohol hace que las personas se vuelvan demasiado desinhibidas y empiecen a hacer estupideces como esa.

—No me refería a eso.

—Mmm... —La miró pensativo en lo que ella soltó una pequeña risa traviesa y con el corazón en la mano y las mejillas rosadas de alegría preguntó:

—Entonces ¿Tú crees que yo soy bonita?

Shikamaru en ese momento se dio cuenta de las consecuencias de sus propias palabras.

—Mira Ino. Solo quería impedir que un par de pobres hombres fueran victimas de tu rabia, mujer problemática —mencionó con un tono tan sarcástico que Ino no tardo en identificarlo.

—Idiota—le contestó ella.

Shikamaru la soltó cuando se dio cuenta que Ino iba a girar hacia él. Quedando cara a cara y con una conexión en sus ojos ella se recargo en su pecho. Shikamaru se lleno con la fragancia que desprendía el sedoso cabello de Ino. Sonrío Irremediablemente. Su corazón se puso a ritmo desenfrenado y el calor de su pecho se elevo hasta dejarle las mejillas ardiendo. No se dio cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que fue tarde. Como por costumbre, como si lo hubieran hecho cientos de veces, puso sus manos en la estrecha cintura de Ino y la atrajo hacia él sin poder quitarse la sonrisa de los labios. Le sorprendió que Ino no protestara. Al contrario, parecía que había encontrado su lugar cómodo.

—Lamento haber gritado hace rato por lo que decían nuestros padres.

Shikamaru noto tanta sinceridad en Ino que no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

—Olvídalo. No permitas que las tonterías de nuestros viejos borrachos te afecten.

— ¿Tú de verdad crees que solo son tonterías? —preguntó con un hilo de voz. Era como si la garganta de Ino se estuviera secando, propiamente de una desilusión que matara el dulce sonido de sus labios.

Shikamaru bajo su cabeza y se encontró con los hermosos ojos azulados tan como el cielo, viendo lo con brillo intenso. No era luz que irradian los ojos de una damisela que hubiese sido rescatada por un héroe. Sino, más bien, los de una mujer enamorada al lado del hombre que anhela.

Él trago saliva. Y con todas sus fuerzas rogó a los latidos de su corazón entrar en razón y regresar a su ritmo normal.

¿Acaso Ino también….?

No.

Absurdo.

—Ino...yo —comenzó a decir Shikamaru.

Ella coloco sus delicados brazos en los hombros del chico, poniéndose de puntas llegó a su oído y le susurró seductoramente—Porque yo no lo creo—antes de besarlo.

Incluso para una mente de coeficiente intelectual tan elevado como la suya, las cosas habían pasado demasiado rápido. Los labios de Ino acariciaban los suyos en un suave y dulce roce, esperando respuesta de su parte. Y él no pudo evitar corresponderle con la misma satisfacción. Había esperado demasiados años por algo tan imposible como eso. Levantó sus manos para acariciarle las mejillas con amabilidad. El camino de sus manos descendió a sus hombros donde suaves caricias le transmitían los sentimientos contenidos por tanto tiempo y cuando finalmente el recorrido lo condujo a su estrecha cintura, la atrajo hacia él con necesidad. En ese instante no podía dejarla ir.

Ni ahora, ni nunca.

Momentos después se separaron sin dejar de abrazarse.

—Shika…

—I-Ino.

El silencio reino. Unos incómodos minutos transcurrieron, donde los nervios seguían a flor de piel hasta que la rubia hablo de nuevo.

— ¿Y bien?

Shikamaru titubeo.

—Y bien ¿Qué? —preguntó el chico con algo de apatía. Preguntándose si tal vez ella le reclamaría por una cursi e innecesaria confesión romántica.

¿Qué no le había quedado claro la manera que en la que se sentía?

—De acuerdo—bufó.

No tenía caso negárselo o se pondría histérica y ya habían sido demasiadas emociones para una noche.

Ino sonrió con ansía.

—Me gustas. Mucho. Y desde hace largo tiempo. Más de lo que puedo recordar.

Los ojos Ino se abrieron como platos, quiso decir algo pero se le había formado un nudo en la garganta.

— ¿Ino?

La chica comenzó a reírse como si hubiera dicho una broma demasiado graciosa.

—No entiendo qué te parece tan gracioso.

—Es que...Jeje...no me refería a eso. Pero…Shika tú también me gustas. Es solo que no me había dado cuenta hasta hace poco. Fui tan ciega.

—Tsk. Problemática. Me di cuenta de eso cuando me besaste.

Y esta vez, fue él quien la beso. A su ritmo, con calma, memorizando la textura, el sabor y la sensaciones que le brindaba los labios de Ino. Ellos se sonrieron uno al otro cuando se separaron.

—Jeje—rió Ino con coquetería—Bueno. Me alegra que me lo hayas dicho, pero lo que quería saber ¿Cuándo piensas invitarme a salir?

Después de aquella aclaración Shikamaru gruñó avergonzado ante su mala interpretación.

—De verdad eres problemática.

Ino le sacó la lengua.

— ¿Y bien?

—Oye Ino, no me presiones—dijo con cara de apatía.

—Mmm…—dijo ella nada satisfecha y luego empezó a estrangularlo con la mirada.

—Qué problemático.

0-0-0-0-0

Shikamaru escuchó el sonido de su despertador, como de costumbre lo encontraba problemático tener que escucharlo y más problemático aun era tener que levantarse a apagarlo.

Bostezó con mucha pereza. Si por él fuera hubiera durado otro par de horas en la cama.

Pero no podía aunque hoy fuera domingo.

Hoy tenía una cita con Ino. _Su primera cita con Ino._

Y no estaba dispuesto a hacerla rabiar. Tal vez ya se había vuelto un atado al igual que su padre, pero no le importaba.

Se vistió y bajo por las escaleras para desayunar. Se encontró con sus padres, quienes extrañados le ofrecieron desayuno.

Después de terminar con sus alimentos, se dirigió a la puerta y se despidió de sus padres: —Me voy. Regreso antes de que oscurezca.

— ¿Tienes una misión? No lo sabía—preguntó su padre.

—Si...algo así—contestó él.

—Deberías avisarnos antes cuando tengas que irte a una misión—le regaño Yoshino. La verdad era que su madre había estado de pésimo humor desde que su padre y él habían llegado anoche. Yoshino ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra a su perezoso marido.

—Sí, sí, sí.

— ¡Con un _sí_ es más que suficiente! ¿Y no vas a llevar nada? ¿Dónde está tu equipo?

—No lo necesito. Adiós.

Se despidió de sus padres y salió con lentitud. Iba cambiando con las manos en los bolsillos.

«_ ¡Demonios! Olvide la cartera._»

Regresó a su casa sabiendo dos cosas: la primera era que iba a llegar tarde a su cita con Ino. La segunda era que ella iba a ponerse como histérica y reclamarle hasta que se quedara muda.

Tomó sus llaves del chaleco y abrió la puerta principal. Si bien, era predecible lo que le esperaba en su encuentro con Ino, lo que veían sus ojos no lo era.

Shikamaru palideció y sintió nauseas.

Al parecer sus padres se habían reconciliado.

Ellos estaban disfrutando uno del otro encima de aquella mesa en la que siempre desayunaban. Yoshino estaba tumbada en la mesa y Shikaku estaba encima de ella, con una mano levantaba su falda para acariciarle el muslo mientras la otra masajeaba uno de sus pechos.

«_ ¡Pero si aún es temprano para esas cosas! ¡Viejos problemáticos!»_

— ¡Shikaku! —escuchó la voz de su madre gemir.

Eso era más de lo que podía soportar. Shikamaru agacho la mirada enfadado y se aclaró la garganta fuertemente para detener aquella escena que le resultaba tan traumática.

Ambos se detuvieron avergonzados. Yoshino era incapaz de mirar a su hijo a la cara y escondía su rostro entre sus manos. Shikaku bufó molesto y empezó a rascarse la cabeza sin saber qué hacer. Luego apresuro a su hijo para que se fuera nuevamente lo antes posible —Vamos Shikamaru, ya vete—

Como si él quisiera quedarse ahí después de tal espectáculo.

Tomó su cartera y salió.

¿Acaso sus padres siempre aprovechaban así cuando él tenía una misión?

Era mejor no pensar en eso.

Y en cuanto se disculpará con su novia, pensaba preguntarle si no conocía algún Jutsu que pudiera borrarle la memoria de esa mañana.

* * *

_**MANDAMIENTO # 4**_

_**Honrarás a Shikaku y Yoshino, al igual que a Inoichi y la madre de Ino.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_


End file.
